


Darkest Moon

by Nokohmis



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lycans, Romance, Secrets, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Hunters, Vampires, Veelas, Werewolves, faires, heavy makeouts, lmao I don't know where I'm going with this, mature - Freeform, more smut in the future, werewolf vets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokohmis/pseuds/Nokohmis
Summary: AU. Juvia has always lived a normal life to the best of her ability. After a fate encounter with a stray wolf, Juvia soon realizes that her life will never be normal again. Things that are supernatural aren’t suppose to be real, but Gray is all to eager to show Juvia just how much of the world she doesn’t know yet.





	

Juvia sighed as she walked down the streets of Magnolia. It had been a long day, and after closing the small antic shop that doubled as a bakery that she owned with her friend, Lucy, she was ready to head home to relax for the night. She glanced back, barely seeing Lucy's blonde head as she walked with Natsu, an old friend of theirs from school that frequently stopped by their shop.

He always claimed to be doing something important for his job, but the way Juvia saw it was that he rarely worked. Come to think of it, Natsu hardly talked about his job, and the only thing Juvia knew for certian about it was that he worked with Gajeel, her older adoptived cousin. She knew that their boss, Erza, was strict and demanded a lot out of the two young men.

With a smile, Juvia turned back around and started focusing on the street ahead of her. The air was a bit chilly, and unconsciously she held onto her bag a little tighter as she wrapped an arm around herself. It was lonely nights like these that made her wish she had someone in her life that would walk her home... But she had never beed good with keeping boyfriends, or friends for that matter. She was pretty lucky to have Lucy and Natsu.

"Hey, Pretty Lady!"

The strong stench of alcohol hit Juvia before she could even see the man. He had to have been in his mid-thirties. He stood a good four inchest taller than her average height of 5'4. His short cut of dark brown hair showed Juvia his even darker eyes and she swallowed hard. He gave an odd grin down at her, his dark eyes sparkling. "What are you doing all alone?" he slurred. "Need someone to walk you home?"

"N-no thank you," Juvia squeaked, her face flushing in nervousness. "My apartment is only a block away." That was a lie... It was still at least two miles away...

"Excellent," the man smirked, his eyes flashing darkly. He grabbed her arm roughly, causing her to gasp and let out a strangled yell before he covered her mouth. He pushed her in the nearest alley as she tried to kick and wiggle herself away from him. She managed to elbow him in the gut, causing him to yelp.

"Help!" Juvia's voice croaked from fear as she started stumbling towards the sidewalk. "Help!" She called louder. Her throat felt so tight.

"Got you," a voice whispered in her ear, and a strong grip was around her waist, pinning her arms down.

Tears pricked Juvia's eyes, and from the alleys shadows, she could see a pair of glowing blue eyes looking straight at her. She wondered, if they could be a friend or foe... She would just have to take a chance.

"Help..." she whispered in a pleading voice.

"That's enough," the man growled, clamping a hand over Juvia's mouth.

A low growl echoed through the alley, causing the man to halt his movements. Juvia watched as the blue eyes stalked closer and her eyes widened. That had been no person, but a wolf...?! Had he possibly understood what she had said?

"Listen mutt," the man snarled, turning his side towards the shadow of the wolf as he held Juvia tightly in his arms. "Go find a piece of meat somewhere..."

The wolf growled once more, louder this time and as it echoes off the alley walls, Juvia shivered. It was dark, so she couldn't see well, but she could make an outline of the wolf and he was huge- almost as big as she was! Maybe he wasn't there to save her, but to eat her and the man, he easily could if he wanted to.

The wolf's head dipped in a snarl, his sharp white teeth glowing in the dark as his shoulders squared. The man let go of Juvia suddenly, and took a step back in fear. "Okay..." he held his arms up slowly. "She's all yours," he turned and ran as fast as he could.

Juvia was shaking as she looked at the wolf. What would he do now? Eat her? He did seem a bit skinny... Suddenly, he turned from her, causing Juvia to be confused as he started walking down the alley.

"Um, excuse me," Juvia called, and surprisingly the wolf stopped and looked back at her. "You can understand me...?" He nodded his head, causing her even more shock. She could tell now, he wasn't an average wolf... "You look a bit hungry..." Again, the wolf nodded. Juvia swallowed hard, "My appartment allows animals, so if you'd like, you can come with me... I'll fix you something nice to eat and you can have a warm bed."

The wolf seemed pleased because he turned around and walked back to her. He really was huge! He almost came up to her shoulders... and his fur was a dark ash gray color. She brushed her hand against his side and was surprised by how fluffy it was as well. But it was his eyes that got her the most... His dark sapphire eyes that seemed to shine so well, they were looking straight at her own chocolate brown ones. It took her a few seconds to realize that he was waiting on her to show him the way to her house!

"Oh," she blushed for some reason, and she was sure it was because of his eyes... They seemed so humanlike. "Just follow me!"

* * *

 

"I know it's kind of small," Juvia admitted as she took her shoes and coat off in her front hallway. "But it's still roomy..." really she didn't even understand why she was explaining anything to the wolf. Her eyes met his again... Yes, there was definitely something about his beautiful eyes that she just couldn't place. They were like a beautiful jewel... Suddenly, something popped into her head and she gasped. "Wait here for a second!" She said suddenly, running to her room.

She walked back out close to a minute later, holding a necklace in her palms. "I got this when I was in high school," she smiled sheepishly, holding it out so the wolf could see it. The metal was in a shape of sword, and right in the middle of it was a beautiful sapphire gem. She placed it around his neck witha soft smile. "I know it's not much, but I hope you like it... I thought it would compliment your eyes."

Juvia stood up, heading to her fridge to see waht she had. Steaks caught her eye and she smiled. She would fix them for the wolf, he did save her life after all.

Juvia hummed to herself as she fixed the meal. She hoped the wolf would be pleased with it... She almost felt giddy. Is this what it felt like to have a pet? She didn't know, but she almost hoped the wolf would want to stay with her...

"Oh," she gasped in surprise when she turned around to see the wolf had been watching her the whole time. Again, she felt herself blushing. What was coming over her? Blushing over nothing but a wolf?!

"It's ready," she informed him with a smile. She fixed two plates, giving the wolf the bigger slice of steak and cutting it up. She also gave him a roll, potatoes, and some green beans. And when she was done she even sat his plate on the table across from hers. She smiled as he sat on the chair and ate. And she was surprised to see that he was well mannered when it came to eating.

"I usually eat alone," Juvia admitted lamely, as she played with her potatoes. "This is a nice change... Having some company..." she smield softly.

They ate in peace, and Juvia couldn't get over the feeling of how nice it felt. Even though it was just a wolf, she didn't feel lonely at all... Just as they finished eating, a knock came on the door. Juvia glanced at the clock, seeing it was eight.

"I wonder who that could be," she said, thinking that maybe it was Lucy. She opened the door, completely surprised by who was standing there. "B-Bora...?" She whispered to her ex. "What are you doing here?"

"Ha..." the tall man let out a laugh. "Hey Juvia... It's been a while."

"It has," she nodded. A good year, that is.

"I know we broke up, well, you broke up with me," he sighed. "I just want you to know that I'm different now... I was hoping, I don't know, that we could maybe pickup from where we left off? Juvia, I miss you..." he whispered.

The woman's eyes were wide as she looked at Bora. He was wanting her to give him another chance? They had dated for only three months, and she had really liked him too, but before she really even got the chance to know him, he cheated on her! He cheated on her with more than one woman, too!

"At least say you'll have dinner with me," he prompted.

A hand slammed on the door frame right above Juvia's. She jumped, startled as she looked up to the most gorgeous man she had ever seen! She forgot how to speak... He was tall, his dark ash-black hair falling around his ears as his bangs covered up most of his bright blue eyes. He had a sharp jaw, full lips and a staright nose. Juvia sucked in a shaky break as her eyes glanced down his long neck... Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw that her necklace was hanging around it! The same one she gave the wolf! She noticed a tattoo on the right side of his chest, but her head was too busy spinning to pay attention.

"She just ate," the new man's low voice spoke calmly.

Bora seemed just as shocked as Juvia. "O-oh..."

"Goodbye," the new man said rudely, gently moving Juvia out of the way before slamming the door.

"Y-you," Juvia stuttered, noticing that he had a blanket that had been resting on her couch wrapped around his waist, just below a large scar on his right hip.

He grinned, showing pointy white teeth, "Me."

"T-that necklace..." Juvia's heart hammered in her chest. "Y-you're the wolf..." she whispered.

"Gray," he husked, leaning closer to her. "Don't you remember me?"

"What...?" Juvia breathed, leaning back against the door to escape him. But still, he towered closer, only a few inches away... He really was handsome... And those eyes... There was no doubt, he really was the wolf. For some reason, Juvia wasn't as shocked as she thought she would be.

"My name is Gray," he told her, grabbing her chin and tilting her head up, tracing his thumb over her lips. "And yours is Juvia..."

The way he said it made her shiver. His thumb stroked her cheek and his face leaned closer. She closed her eyes tightly and he chuckled. Slowly, she peaked them open slowly when nothing happened... He was still so close that her heart was pounding.

"If you don't want this, now is the time to tell me, because once I start, I'm not going to stop," he purred.

Juvia's enire body shivered. She tried opening her mouth, to tell him that it was wrong- so wrong! She had just met him, knew nothing about him except for the fact that he was a wolf! Yet, her teeth was clamped tightly, refusing to open her mouth. His eyes were sucking her in, and little flutters went off in her stomach every time his thumb traced over her pink lips. It had been a while since she slept with anyone... A good while, since before she even dated Bora, because she wanted her first time with him to be special. But maybe that was why he cheated... Her whole body was growing hot just thinking about kissing Gray...

"I'm taking the silence as a yes," Gray smirked. He leaned his face down, pressing his lips agianst hers. Juvia reacted immediately, kissing him back as she moved her lips with his. He ran his fingers through her hair, causing her to sigh into the kiss. Gently, he he tilted her head back by her hair as he slithered his tongue in her mouth and he pressed her up against he door. Juvia moaned lightly as one of his hands roamed up her shirt, his hand already underneath her bra and his thumb stroking her hard nipple.

"Gray," she panted, her whole face felt like it was on fire and that she couldn't stand up straight because of her wobbling legs.

"It's too late," he hushed, slanting his lips against hers again.

Juvia moaned, finding herself tracing her hands up his chest as his hand let go of her hair and held her waist, pressing her hips into his. She felt him growling in the back of his lightly, and her body reacted.

"You're getting into this, aren't you?" Gray chuckled lowly, hip lips lowering to her neck. He gave her sensitive skin a nip, causing her to suck in a breath.

He reached his hands down, tracing her bottom slowly before he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. Juvia grabbed his shoulders firmly for support. She panted, rolling her head against the door as Gray ran his tongue down her throat, sucking on a few spots here and there. He found her mouth again, kissing her deeply and breathlessly. Juvia wasn't sure if she was awake or simply dreaming. It felt too good to be real...

Gray pulled away, giving her a smirk that made her shiver. "I will make you remember."

Juvia wanted to ask him what she would remember, but he was on the prowl to her bedroom. Her face hued the darkest red it could; she even couldn't even think about anything... Except for what was about to happen in her bedroom.

* * *

Juvia blinked her eyes slowly, adjusting them to the light that was seeping through her windows. She felt completely different than she had yesterday... It was like she had been reborn into a woman of more confidence and security. A slow smile crept on her face and she turned, coming to face with a sleeping man. She let out a surprised yelp as she remembered the events from the night before.

Gray peaked an eye open and groaned, "It's too early."

"W-we... Oh my..." Juvia sat up in her bed quickly, her face burning scarlet.

"Yeah," Gray yawned, "It was amazing, too, don't deny it. I could tell you liked it by the faces you were making and by the way you were moaning my name."

"W-what?!" the bluenette almost choked in embarrassment. She steadied her breathing. Yes, last night had been amazing... She had sex with Gray- more than once, and he was amazing, but... But he had been a wolf less than ten minutes before he had her moaning his name!

She glanced at him, "I had sex with a wolf... OH MY." She bit her bottom lip nervously. What was she going to do?!

"Hey," Gray leaned up on his elbow, giving her a flat look. "Do I look like a wolf at the moment? No, I don't," he answered his question. "I am not a wolf, I am simply a man who can turn into a wolf."

"Turn into a wolf..." Juvia whispered, her eyes wideneding. "LIKE THAT'S ANY BETTER," she added dramatically. "I had sex with a man-wolf."

Gray rolled his eyes, "I'm a lycan, Juvia, not a man-wolf."

"Lycan..." Juvia gasped. "You're not serious..."

"You did see that giant wolf you took home last night, right?" Gray raised a brow. "Or would you like me to transfom again?" he leaned closer to her, a smirk growing on his face.

Juvia leaned back slightly, "B-but I thought lycans could only transform on full moons..."

"No, that's werewolves," he told her with a roll of his eyes. "A lycan can control their transformations, whereas a werewolf cannot."

Juvia was trying to wrap her brain around the sitiuation. There was a lycan in her bed... and she had slept with him. "I thought lycans were monsters," she told him truthfully.

"Who said I wasn't one?" Gray smirked, causing Juvia to swallow hard. Maybe she shouldn't had worded it like that...

"I meant... Scary monsters... Ugly... Evil... Ones that eat humans..." she trailed off.

"Rumors... most of them," Gray shrugged. "There are codes we must follow if we want to live in the human world, you know."

"Codes?" Juvia tilted her head and raised a blue eyebrow, growing curious.

Gray moved some of her blue hair behind her ear. "All creatures like me... Must follow certian codes... Or laws, as you would call them, in order for us to be able to live among humans."

"There's other like you?" Juvia whispered, leaning closer to him. No way... Her whole life she imagined such things were just make believe!

"Juvia," Gray smirked. "You don't even know the half of it..." Juvia swallowed hard, she had a feeling she was about to find out...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment, kudos, and bookmark! ;)


End file.
